


All you need is a Spark.

by Jewelz



Series: Sparks Fly and Fire Burns [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Nemeton, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelz/pseuds/Jewelz
Summary: Teen Wolf AU:  Stiles is a spark in need of a pack.  Laura is searching for her brother.  The Nemeton is dying all Stiles want's to do is save it. In order to save it he must convince and Alpha to protect it. Stiles will do whatever it takes to make this happen even if it means sacrificing the one he loves most.





	1. Hale

Stiles was going to have a really bad day and today just happened to be the first day of school and his alarm didn’t go off. Luckily his dad called him at the last possible second waking him up. 

“Yeah, I’m up.” He said falling out of bed. -thump-

“Let me guess that was the floor.”

“Yep, just thought I’d say hi.” He waved at his blue rug as he looked at the time. “Holy shit. Love ya’ dad. Gotta-go.” He showered, dressed, and was out the door in 15 minutes flat making it to school just as the doors closed. He slid into first period as the last bell rang.

“Welcome to AP Chemistry.” Mr. Harris said looking around the room. “The rules for this class are simple. You will have homework every night. All late homework will be an automatic F. Raise your hand if you have questions but only at the end of the class if we have time. Otherwise keep them to yourself. I talk you listen.” He looked right at Stiles. “On your desk is this years syllabus. You will notice three projects. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year.”

Stiles raised his hand. 

“What is it Mr. Stilinski?” 

“I don’t have a partner.” He pointed to the empty seat.

“Pity.” Is all he said then turned back to the board and started the first lesson. 

The rest of the morning classes when much the same, Mr. Harris was the only one to assign homework. By the time lunch rolled around he decided to escape the captivity of the lunch room and eat outside. As he took his turkey sandwich from his bag his eyes scanned the edge of the woods behind the school. He knew he was being watched. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, he could fell the static electricity build under his skin. 

“I know your watching me.” He said to the tree line. “I know you can hear me and I know what you are. Right now you’re trying to decide if I’m friend or foe. I know you were drawn here, something other than the deer with the spiral.” He paused while he unwrapped his sandwich then placed his palm over it closing his eyes the warmth from his hand toasted the bread then he flipped the sandwich over and did the same. “Meet me at the Nementon today at night fall. I just want to talk, Hale.”

Lunch ended and his free period began. Being the first day and that he was late meant that the moment he re-entered the building Jackson and his goons were on him. 

“Freaklinski.” Jackson called shoving him into the lockers face first. “Where’s McCall?”

“He moved.” Stiles spun around to meet his attackers. 

“Missed you this summer.” Matt his second in command said punching him in the gut.

Stiles doubled over in pain. He squeezed his eyes closed as tight as possible and took a deep breath willing them to remain their normal honey brown. “Spent some time with family.”

“You don’t have family.” Danny said like he knew that was a fact. 

“Fuck you Danny. Just cuz’ they don’t live in this hell whole of a town doesn’t mean I don’t have family.” I spat an angry glare to Jackson daring him to challenge me again. 

“I heard that your father is investigating a dead deer.” Jackson said. “That’s so pathetic. It’s a fucking deer. Shouldn’t he spend his time solving real crimes, I don’t know like who killed my real parents.”

“I don’t tell my father how to do his fucking job. Do you?” I yelled in Jackson’s face. He retaliated by punching my face splitting my lip.

“Tell him to do his dam job and stick to real crime or Robert will do for him.” One final shove into the lockers and team Jackass walked away. 

It was nothing new and with Scott safely moved two towns over he expected Jackson’s wrath. This encounter was rather tame compared to past altercations. The root of his anger is in the death of his birth parents. It was ruled a car accident. A few knew the truth. Stiles was one of them. If he told how and why they died. Jackson would kill his father and he just can’t do that.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

“The Nementon, one of six left in the world. They were here at the dawn of time when man came forth from the primordial ooze to walk the earth. The tree provided food, shelter, and power for millions of years as life evolved.” Stiles called from his place of meditation on the stump of the Nementon. “Each tree every thousand years will call a child to share its knowledge with. To share it’s power. It called my mother. Then it called me when she died.” He opened his eyes to see Laura Hale standing in front of him. “The Nementon is dying without the protection of a pack.”

“I’m not staying.” Laura answered. “I’m looking for my brother.” Her long raven black hair mirrored her late mothers was pulled tightly back in a long braid. 

“Laura, you’re the Alpha. ” Stiles stood brushing off his jeans. 

“How?”

“How do I know. The tree calls me a spark and when I complete my training I’ll be called a mage but I can’t complete that without a pack.” He paused looked in the those eyes that held so much pain. “I’ll help you find him, in return I need you to stay, rebuild the Hale pack.”

“I’ll think about it.” Her hazels eyes were fixed on his lean body wrapped in an over sized red hoodie. 

“Good.” He jumped down from the stump. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No.” She gave him a curious look.

“Come along Hale, there are stores to tell and truths to learn.” He stated as he made his way out of the clearing.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are reviled to Laura over a magical dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 1000 words give or take.

The Stilinski house from the outside looked perfectly normal because it is. The only thing abnormal about the place is the teenager. It’s not because he’s the Sheriff’s son but because he has the very pulse of the earth running thru his veins. 

“Hey Daddio!” He yell bursting thru the kitchen door. His father was leaning over the stove stirring something. “Freeze.” He pushing the older man aside. “Your going to break the cream sauce if you stir it.”

He raised his hands and backed away turning to see the young woman standing in the doorway. “Bringing home stays now are we?”

“Laura Hale my father Sheriff Stilinski.” Stiles introduced them. “Be right back.” He bounced out of the room. Leaving them to just stare at each other.

“Your son is…where’s he going?” Laura asked trying to break the tension.

“The batcave.” Stiles answered her from the living room.

“The basement. Please sit.” He motioned to the table. When he sat down. “The shows about to begin.”

Moments later Stiles returned with a large heavy leather bond book. The cover was worn to the point it needed to be replaced. He sat the book at the table and looked at the kitchen. Two large pots were on the stove, a pan in the oven and a loaf of French bread waiting to be sliced. Stiles just waved his hands the kitchen came alive. The plates, silverware, serving dishes, glasses were flying all over the kitchen to were they needed to be. The oven opened and four large chicken breast were removed from the pan and placed in a dish, the cream sauce was added. The fridge door opened and a premade salad wafted to the table. Then the sliced bread, and finally boiled red potatoes seasoned with salt a pepper joined the meal.

“Holy Harry Potter.” 

“His mother liked to show off too.” The Sheriff said with a chuckle shaking his head.

“Drinks?” Stiles asked turning to his guest. “Milk, juice, water or iced tea.” 

“Iced tea.” Laura answered 

“Lets eat.” Stiles declared as the final glass took its place. 

The Sheriff dished out the food first to their guest, then Stiles and finally himself before he spoke. “May the gods bless this food and those who eat this meal.” 

Laura didn’t really know what to say but after the demonstration in the kitchen and the wave of power emanating from Stiles she didn’t want to piss the kid off. Luckily the Sheriff broke the silence. “Son, how about a story.” 

“One truth the Nemeton has taught me is that every story has a beginning, yours and mine start with the Hale fire. What do you believe to be true?” 

“Hunters trapped eleven of my family inside and burned them alive.” Laura’s voice cracked on this sensitive topic. “My brother and I were the only ones that survived.”

“The truth. Derek was tricked, seduced, and raped by Kate Argent. She took advantage of a sixteen year old boy who just sacrificed, mercy killed, his dying girlfriend Paige. She poisoned him with a plant called Voacanga Africana it’s an aphrodisiac and a psychedelic he’s lucky it didn’t kill him.” He paused to let the facts sink in as he took a drink from of his ice tea. “Eleven people died including my mother. She tired to save your family but was only able to save one. Cora, at your mothers insistence.” The Sheriff started to clear the table. 

“Cora’s alive.” Laura practically stood. 

“She used the last of her magic and calling on the power of the Nemeton to help transport her to safety.” 

“Where is she?”  
“South America. The Nemeton took her to the next closest Nemeton. The local pack adopted her. As far as I know she doesn’t remember much about her life here. I’ll tell you exactly where she is after we save the Nemeton.” He bargained.

“Why do you need an Alpha a pack to save a tree?”

“Do you know where your Alpha spark comes from? What gives you the super strength, the agility, and all the other abilities that come with being a werewolf?” Stiles asked motioning them to the living room. 

“My mother said that you lives are controlled by the phases of the moon.”

“That’s partially true.” Stiles responded. “Your shift is controlled by the moon but it’s not what gives you your werewolf abilities.” 

“Are you saying it comes from the Nemeton?” Laura asked taking a seat on the overstuffed couch.

“The earth is a living creature. Think of it as the…Nemeton’s are connected to each other like nerves in the body via lay lines.” He started to explain, “The Packs are like the antibodies that protect it. The Hales died, you became Alpha and ran with Derek to New York. The Nemeton need a protector, my mother was dead so, if called me and eight year old boy to take over.” He looked at her hoping his messages was clear enough.

“You’ve been doing fine.”

“It’s dying!” He stressed “Without new blood, a new werewolf’s created it will die. Every time an Alpha turns a human the essence that made them human is sacrificed to the Nemeton. It feeds the tree. It’s starving.” 

“What happens if it dies?” 

“Then the earth dies a little more. There used to be eighteen trees. Hunters, and wars, over the centuries have cut down and destroyed them calling them magnets for the supernatural not believing the myths that the earth needs that symbiotic relationship to survive. In 1946 our Nemeton was cut down by Japanese Americans who believed a dark spirt, a demon lived in the tree.” He paused, “That’s another story for another time.”

“Let me see if I understand everything. The Nemeton, the tree of life, old as the earth is dying because it needs a pack to protect it. It feeds off of human essences, souls, that are transferred to the tree when an Alpha gives them the bite. What’s your job?”

“My job is to protect the pack and learn from the tree.” He stood an looked at Laura. “Go, we will talk tomorrow.” He pointed to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night when my 9 month old wouldn't go back to sleep. Then I edited this over coffee this morning. I don't know if I got all the errors out. Comment and Kudos welcomed as well as questions if it's confusing.


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the transitions in this chapter but I needed to move from one POV to the next and I tried to make it as smooth as possible.

Stiles leans against the big picture window watching Laura leave. He knows she has a lot to thing about but doesn’t think she knows the gravity of the situation. Internally he contemplates his next step ultimately he decides that it’s Laura who needs to make the next move. Then that brings up a whole bunch more questions. 

“You lied to her.” John, Stiles dad, said joining him on the other side of the window. 

“I didn’t lie, just left out a few details.” He pushes his way from the glass. “She didn’t recognize the book or ask about her brother at dinner.”

“What dose that mean?” John askes. 

“I don’t know.” He picks up the book. “Homework time.” Stiles sighs then dashes off to his room. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Laura debated about going to Beacon Hills only hotel and crashing for the night. Her head was hurting and all she wanted to do was scream out her frustrations. So, that’s how she found herself back in the preserve driving up her family’s old abandoned drive way. She needed to think. She need options. She need her brother. She sat on the burned out front porch and let her mind wonder back to last week. 

She was happy in New York. Just started a new job at an advertising agency. Derek was safe going to NYU and then her world tilted upside down.

“Hello?” She answered the unknown number on her phone. 

A gravely scrambled voice answered. “You don’t have much family left do you Alpha Hale.”

“Who’s this?” She asked interrupting the voice. “What do you want?”

“Tell me what would you do for your brother? Would you move heaven and earth to get him back?”

Laura felt the panic in her chest she knew her brother was in danger. “You know I would.” She tried to keep her voice calm 

“Good. Here’s what you are going to do. Your going to go back to Beacon Hills. Find the mage then wait for further contact.”

“The mage? Who is it?”

“All you have to do is follow the smell of power.” The caller hung up and seconds later she received a picture of Derek. He was bloody, handcuffed to a metal fence with electric cables taped to his torso. He looked tired, weak and broken. 

She booked the first flight to California and now she finds herself here waiting for further instructions with no clue as to how to find her brother. Her phone vibrates in her pocket drawing her from her memories. 

“I see you found the mage.” The same gruff voice from last week speaks. “Thank you for identifying him for us.”

“Are you going to kill him?

“No, not yet. We need him and his spell book.”

“Why?” 

Mr. Gruff hangs ups and just like last time they send a picture of Derek. This time he’s strapped to a metal table with metal handcuffs. Ropes with wolfsbane flowers tied to arms, around his chest and down to his ankles. He is only wearing a pair of blood stained boxers. The wires are still taped to his torso and now she can see the car battery at the other end.  
Night grew colder the longer she sat. She thoughts drifted to memories of her mother, her Alpha, wondering what she would have done. Should she trust a sixteen year old boy? Who was left in this town that she could trust? Should she just do what that voice said? Would she ever see her brother again? By the time she dusted off the ash from her jeans she had more questions then answers about the kidnappers, about the Nemeton and about a mage. Nothing would be solved tonight. 

“Hold on Derek. I’ll get you back somehow.” She whispered to the moon as she drove off. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************** 

The next day Stiles manages to get to school on time. Just like last year Jackson and his gang are blocking is way inside. His magic hums under his skin wanting to fight back but he knows that would draw to much attention. 

“I called a few of my lacrosse buddies from other towns. Turns out McCall is trying out for the team in Beacon Valley. To bad my buddies Brady and Ross will see to it he never plays.“ Jackson gloats. 

“So, you found him. Big whoop. Now move so I can get to class.” Stiles askes trying to push past the line. 

“You ever thought about joining lacrosse?” Jackson askes stepping closer.

“Nope I have to many brain cells for that.” 

“I think he just called you dumb.” Danny informs Jackson. 

Jackson’s temper flairs and retaliates by pushing Stiles back a few paces. “Yeah I called you dumb because only and idiot would settle a dispute with violence especially since it’s a fight you can’t win.” The first bell rings. Stiles side steps a swing from Matt and ducks another from Jackson and makes it to the stairs pushing Danny to the side. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Deputy Parish brings in another dusty file box and stacks it with the five others currently in the Sheriffs office. He knows they are all form the Hale fire but he doesn’t understand why he had bring them up. The Sheriff looks up from his folders on his desk and into Parish’s questioning eyes.

“I’m re-opening the Hale fire investigation.” He answers. 

“Hale fire?” The young deputy replies. “I thought that was ruled an electrical fire.”

“Eight years ago, eleven people died in a house fire in the middle of the preserve. I never believe it was an electrical fire. Too many questions unanswered.”

“’I’d be happy to help, if you need it.” Parish offers leaning against the desk looking over his shoulder at the piles of paperwork on the desk. 

“Alright.” He adjusts his glasses hanging on his nose. “Laura Hale is back in town. Find out where she is staying and Deputy keep all this between us.” 

“You know I can keep a secret.” He says with a bashful smile.


	4. Purple

It didn’t surprise Stiles that Laura Hale waiting for him outside school leaning up against his old blue jeep. “We need to talk.” 

He let out a soft chuckle as he passed her to get in divers side. He leaned over and opened her door. 

“Not here.” He said as she took her place next to him. 

They drove in silence down the back roads of the town. About five miles from school he turned onto a dirt road and parked. Laura opened her mouth to speak and Stiles held his hand up. A yellow glow eliminated from his palm then like a ball he tossed it in the air. The jeep was engulfed with the warm yellow shell.

“Now we can talk.” He motioned her to start.

“Last week…” 

“Derek was kidnapped outside the NYU library at about 11pm. I know this.”

“How?” She paused “right magic.”

“No. I heard it over the phone.” He took a deep breath. “Time for another truth. I met Derek the night of the fire at the police station. I was waiting for my dad in his office. The place was a deserted except for me, Derek and the new Deputy, Parish. That’s when the Nemeton chose me. My whole body glowed and according to Derek I floated out of the office and into he middle of the bullpen like some poltergeist.”

“You’ve been friends ever since.”

“Late night phone calls, skype, and a few transcontinental astral projections. He helped me deal with a lot of shit and I helped him deal with his. He was in tremendous pain after the fire. We are going to get him back.” He paused to let that new revelation sink in. “Hunters took him.”

“All this power with the Nemeton can’t you just do a spell or something to find him”

“No. It doesn’t work like that. The Nemeton teaches me the past, sometimes shows me flashes of the present but not the future. It gives me power to do some amazing things, like control the earth elements. Lasts night that show was all me controlling gravity. This shield is me controlling sound waves and light. I can’t do it for long, it makes me tired.” He dropped the shield and made a U-turn back to the paved road. 

“What do we do now?” Laura asked chewing her bottom lip.

“Now, we go back to where it all started.”

******************************************************************************************

The Hale house looked different in the day light. In the dark Laura didn’t allow herself to get a good look. The outer shell was a burnt and chard wood left as a reminder of the worst night of her life. The screams of her family echoed in the breeze along with the ghostly smell of ash and flesh. Although all that could just be in her imagination. 

The blue jeep pulled up next to the Sheriff cruiser where a young Deputy stood guard. 

“Jordy.” Stiles greeted him “Laura Hale meet Jordan Parish. My dad’s deputy and on the DL his boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend is taking it a bit to far, Stiles.” He reached over and hugged the young man. “More like best friends.”

“With benefits.” Stiles added making him blush. “Dad inside?” He pointed to the house. 

“Over here.” The Sheriff called from the tree line. “I found two sets of ATV tracks leading away from the house. I’m going to call the county K-9 unit and see were they lead. My guess is they are looking for the Nemeton.”

“They wont find it unless they have someone supernatural to lead them to it.”

“Do you thing that’s why they have my brother?”

“Stumpy is easy to find even for a werewolf. It has to want to be found.” Stiles offered walking off in the distance with is back to the trio he stands facing the north his arms extend in front of him and his feet shoulder with apart. He takes a deep breath lets the afternoon sun wash over him as he slowly elevates his body up above the trees. 

“What’s he doing?” Laura asks Jordan quietly.

“Getting a better view.” Sheriff answers watching his son slowly drift over the tops of trees.

After about fifteen minutes Stiles returns to the Hale house. He’s sweating, short of breath, looks exhausted. He pulls off his red hoodie and collapses next to his jeep. His father is right there with a bottle of water and stern look. “I’ve learned over the years not to yell at you for doing something stupid like that but this time….”

“What’d you find?” Laura asks interrupting the Sheriff.

“Absolutely nothing.” He finishes the water. “No wild animals. No tracks past about 500 yards. It’s a ghost town out there.” The Sheriff helps him to his feet. “I need to see stumpy. Can you get Laura back?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and just starts to walk off into the woods.

“Come on Hale.” 

“He’s going to out all night.” Jordan motions her to the back of the cruiser.

“I think it’s time I answer your questions and you answer mine.” Laura says climbing in.

 

Hours later as the sun is setting a demonic laugh pulls him from his meditation on the Nemeton. Fully aware of his surroundings he waits for her to speak.

“You’ve grown up.” Her voice crackles like snake skin. “I knew your mother. She thought she had all the answers, with this holy then thou attitude. Walk around like everyone was beneath her.”

“If your plan is to destroy the Nemeton, you can’t do it without a mage or the Book of Time. My mother refused to help you and so do I.” Stiles opens his eyes flashing the violet purple hue of his Spark. “You were expecting green like my mother. Tell me what dose your bestiary and stories tell you of a purple eyed sparks?” 

She gasps, raises her weapon and fires three head shots right at Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want to be the villain?


	5. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the bad guys you love to hate.

Laura sat on the Stilinski’s couch the second time in twenty four hours unsure what she should share but knowing that she needed to trust someone.  
“Laura, this house is safe. Stiles tripled the wards and a friend of mine installed a sate of the art security system. Whatever you need say it.” The Sheriff took a seat in his recliner. Parrish sat it the arm chair next him, both looking at her. 

“Stiles, he’s not your typical teenager.” 

“He was never your typical kid. His mother could relate to him far better then me, over the years I’ve just learned to go with the flow. He’s a good kid in the end.”

“Have you had any contact with Derek’s kidnappers?” Jordan asked changing the conversation.

“Yes. They want Stiles and his spell book.” Laura reviled looking at her fingers. “They are torturing him. I’ve gotten a few pictures of him.” 

“Spell book, they must mean the Book of Knowledge and Time.” The Sheriff offered “It’s a few thousand years old written in about eight dead languages that only Stiles and read. I can’t give it to you. He keeps it in his ‘Batcave’, the basement and it’s warded that only he can access it.”

“I just wish there was something I could do. I feel so helpless.” Laura stood and started to pace. “What kind of Alpha am I if I can’t keep one beta, my brother, safe. I wish I knew all this about the Nemeton about Stiles gods why didn’t my mother tell me.” 

“Because it wasn’t time for you to know. Claudia was a very powerful mage but she was also human. Every choice she made has a cause and effect. Even know we are living in the wake of her decisions. ” He paused and rubbed his face “I don’t have all the answers. I have to believe she had her reasons and so does Stiles. We need to trust him.”

“I think I remember his mother, Claudia. She was friends with my mother.”

“Yes, they were close.”

“How did she die?” Laura asked knowing it was a touchy subject just like with her family. 

“The night of the fire she was trapped in the house with everyone else. While the pack ran to the basement to try and use the tunnels to escape, Claudia and Cora were trapped by the flames in the living room. Claudia knew they were going to die and the only person she could save was Cora. She sacrificed herself to save her. I don’t know were in South America she is, but according to Stiles she’s safe and happy.” 

**********************************************************************************

“Wake him up.” Stiles barely heard the gruff voice as freezing cold water was sprayed on his body waking him from his unconscious state. The water came from a hose directly above him thru an opening just big enough for the garden hose. 

“Fuck that’s cold!” Stile screamed shaking off the water. “What the hell?” He strained against his restraints that suspend him in the air. His arms and legs star fished and stretched to the point of hurting. He followed the chains that were attached to pullies and locked in cement. 

“Mages are the most powerful creatures in the world. They draw power from the earth, take away that connection and what do you have? A worthless teenager.” The man came into view in front of his cell door. The kind of door that has that little window that you can open and close. 

“Gerald Argent.” Stiles spit out his name like a vial cuss word, “I know who you are. You’re a sorry excuse for a hunter. You have no code, no honor, and no clue what you are talking about.” 

“He needs a few more hours.” Gerald spoke to an unknow accomplice as he shut the little window. 

After a few minutes when he was sure they were gone he spoke in a normal inside voice. “Derek, if you can hear me make sound any sound.” After a few seconds he could hear a faint growl coming from just outside his cell. “Trust me when I say this is all going according to plan, just not my plan.” 

*********************************************************

If Derek could of laughed he would have. He was counting on Stiles to get him out of this mess but it seems useless now since they both were captive. Now he was fastened to the cement wall. His arms and legs stretched to the limit and wolfsbane ropes bound his body weakening him. He could hear voices in the other side of the room a male and two females talking. He recognized Kate’s voice, Gerald and the other they called her Victoria. 

“Good work capturing the Mage.” Gerald praised Victoria. “According to my father’s journal, it took the Japs eighteen hours to drain the mage of power in order to weaken the Nemeton. He’s been suspended six.” 

“I saw this Nemeton, I was not impressed. It was nothing more then a stump.” Victoria pulled her weapon apart and began to clean it. “A couple of flame throwers is all it needs.” 

“What is so important about destroying this thing anyway.” Kate was playing with her knife debating on throwing it at Derek again. 

“That stump, that tree draws the supernatural here like a Beacon. It give those creatures power and without that power we can level the playing field and exterminate all the vermin from this world.” With a smile he picked up one of Kates knifes and thru it at Derek the blade imbedded its self in his upper thigh. “Now if you excuse me I’d like to go see my granddaughter. Chis should here for this.” Gerald gave the two ladies a kiss on the cheek and whistled as he left the two women alone with their captive. 

*************************************************************  
Laura woke in the middle of the night clutching her chest. She never had a panic attack before but knew this is what it must feel like. She struggled for a few minuets to catch her breath before grabbing her cell phone from the charger. 

“Sheriff!” She yelled into the phone. “Where’s Stiles?”

“Sleeping, I think.” He grumbled and got out of bed waking Jordan next to him. 

“Did he come home?” Jordan’s voice asked sleepy in the background. 

“He’s not in his room. J’ check the basement.”

“He’s not in the Batcave.”. 

“I’ll find him just…met us at the Hale house.” Sheriff ordered and tossed his phone back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been able to post a chapter a day but yesterday, Monday, was crazy busy. The rest of the week is busy too but I'll post updates when the chapters are written maybe every other day.


	6. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Argents.

This isn’t the first time Stiles hasn’t come home. Usually he’s meditating on the Nemeton or when Scott was here they’d be playing video games all night. This time him not coming home feels wrong, like he should be panicking but just can’t let himself go their yet. 

The Sheriff cruiser pulled up next to the Hale house moments before Laura joins him. The first thing he noticed was that Stiles Jeep was missing. Stiles always parks in front of the house. If he was still in the woods logically the jeep would be here too. He pulled his cell phone form his pocket and called his Deputy.

“Sheriff.”

“Deputy, the jeep is missing put out an APB. I want it found ASAP. I have a bad feeling about this.” 

Laura followed him to the back of the truck where he pulled out a rifle and two flash lights. “Thanks but I can see just fine.” She flashed her red eyes. “Where do we start?”

“Now we wander the Preserve and hope that the Nemeton will let us find it. ” He said and they hiked off into to the woods. 

*********************************************************************

 

Chris Argent knew his father was a sadistic bastard who brainwashed his sister and wife into believing a different code. His sister, Kate, was always daddies little girl. She knew about the supernatural and about being a hunter years before Chris even though he was older. When he turned 24 his father arranged his marriage with Victoria, the only good thing that came from that union is his daughter Allison. He was doing everything in his power to keep her away from Gerard and Kate. Which is why he left her in the care of his high school sweetheart a few towns over defying his father.

“Where’s Allison?” Gerard asked looking for his granddaughter.

“Given you told me that you’ve captured the mage I thought it wise to leave her with a friend out of town.” 

“See, that’s where your wrong. A soldier isn’t supposed to think just follow orders. Her training needs to start. Might as well start now.”

“She’s sixteen! I was eighteen when I started and that’s when she will start.” Chris stood up to his father. “Now show me this mage.” 

Beacon Hills was built on a series of tunnels, originally built to be access to bomb shelters then it was to be a subway system but it was never completed. Instead they are an abandoned endless maze with no start or end. In this maze are several bunkers this is where Gerard has lead Chris. 

Kate is laughing as she flips the switch on the machine controlling an electrical currently to the werewolf’s torso. 

“Hey big brother, want a turn. It’s fun to watch.” Kate askes with an evil smile. 

Chris looks at her and finlay sees just how far she’s fallen. He remembers the little girl that he played dolls with and he wants to weep for her because that girl is dead. He doesn’t recognize the woman in front of him. He knows the truth of the Hale fire but has been afraid to admit it but this sight before him disgusts him. Derek Hale bolted to the cement wall, wolfsbane robes and large gashes trying to heal, a pool of blood and body fluid at his feet. He’s lost the will to fight. How long has he been here?  
He tries to hide the pain in his face by looking away. That’s when he see’s his wife emerge from the metal door at the back of the room. As the door opens he gets a glimpse of Stiles suspended in the room. “Victoria. Is that the mage?” He asks clearing his throat. 

“Yes and in a few more hours he will be more willing to help.”

“Let me talk to him.” Kate burst out laughing as if it’s the funniest thing she’s ever heard. “I can get him to cooperate.” 

“Let him try.” Gerard orders. “Go on. We will be watching.” He points to the cameras.

Victoria steps aside and Chris pulls open the metal door. Stiles is hanging six feet off the ground and three feet from any wall. 

“Oh, look reinforcements. ” Stiles jokes, his left eye is swollen shut and his hands a blue from lack of blood floor. 

“Stiles. This doesn’t have to be like this. Just give us what we need and you and Derek can go free.”

He laughs as best he can “You and I both know that once we’ve served our usefulness we are both dead.”

“You’re a mage. Your stronger than this.”

“I’m not a mage. I’m a spark. What I can do are just a few party tricks. What your family wants I can’t do. I won’t do. So just kill me now.” Stiles admitted. “Tell my dad that I’m sorry and that I love him. Tell him that in the end I’m just like my mother.” He hangs his head low and passes out. 

Chris exits the room to inquisitive looks. He knows they were watching and listening. 

“You know him?” Kate askes

“Yes. A few years ago I installed a security system in the Sheriff’s house. He’s the Sheriff’s son.” 

Chris doesn’t want to answer any more of their questions he pushed them aside and leaves. He knows he made the right decisions leaving Allison with someone he trusts. This is no place for a child. He has to help Stiles and Derek but he doesn't know how without risking his own life. 

***********************************************************************

 

A few miles into the Preserve John’s phone rings. The caller id is Melissa McCall. “Hello.”

“Mr. Stilinski. You don’t know me. My name is Allison Argent. Scott told me to call you. He says that Stiles wanted to give you a message if I ever showed up here.” 

“Alright, young lady what’s the message.” 

“Arrest my dad.”

“Your dad?”

“Chris Argent.” 

“Thank you for calling.” He hangs up and looks at Laura who undoubtedly was listening in. “Surprisingly that’s not the most unusual phone call I’ve every had. We’re done here tonight.” 

They trekked out of the woods and go their separate ways, the sun was just coming up. It had already been a long night the new day was going to be just as long.


	7. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gap chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late and that it's really short. This chapter is a gap chapter, I needed to get everyone in the same place for the next chapter. I have a plan for the next chapter to be longer. I hope to have chapter 8 posted by Monday or tuesday all depends on if I get time this weekend.

Scott McCall took his mother’s cell phone from Allison’s hands. She was still confused as to why she just asked for her father to be arrested. Scott had promised her that he’d tell her everything after she made the call. 

“Talk.” She crossed her arms over her chest demanding answers.

“First sit.” He pointed to the small love seat in the living room. “How much do you know about your family’s business?”

“He’s a licensed weapons dealer selling to law enforcement.”

“He’s a hunter and he doesn’t hunt deer or bear. The Argents hunt werewolves. “

“Werewolves, your joking.” Allison tried to say with a straight face. The look on Scotts face was that this wasn’t a joke. 

“I know that you’ve never met Stiles but he’s my best friend and he’s a spark, basically a mage in training. That letter you read, he wrote it and told me that if I ever meet the woman of my dreams to give it to her.” Scott blushed at that last part. “Then to bring her to her father. So, we have to go.” He stood offered his hand. She tentatively took it. “I know you don’t know me but I’ll tell you everything I know on our way to Beacon Hills.”

“Last time I was in Beacon Hills it was about eight years ago. We moved suddenly. I asked why but was never given an answer I believe.”

“Stiles always says ‘the past has no choice but to be connected to the future.’” He fished his car keys out his pocket and ushered her out the door. It was an hours drive to Beacon Hills and they had much to talk about. 

**************************************************************

As soon as the Sheriff and Laura walked in the door they were met by questions from this loyal deputies all wanting to help. He dismissed them back to their duties telling them all he knew was that Stiles never came home last night and to get back to finding his jeep.

“Parrish!” He bellowed from the open door.  
Parrish closed the door as he entered the office. “You didn’t find the Nemeton?”

“No. We didn’t.” Laura stated. 

“Do you want me to go look?” He asked

“No. I want you to find Christopher Argent and arrest him.” 

“Who?”

“A hunter." Laura answered, slightly angry but more confused as to why. "Apparently his daughter is with Scott and I suspect Stiles has a plan. He’s apart of it. I don’t know anything more.”

“I’ll find him.” Parrish left the office.

“I understand that Stiles is a mage but he is still a sixteen year old boy. Why are you taking orders from him?”

“Stiles, like his mother, can channel the power of the Nemeton. He’s a normal spastic, hyper active, clumsy and sarcastic teenage most of the time but when events of great importance happen the Nemeton power takes hold. Stiles says the stump is his Yoda to his Luke Skywalker he’s merely learning the ways of the force.”

“Still don’t like sitting on my ass and doing nothing. Also, don’t like putting my faith in a kid.” Laura said

“There is one way you can help him.” 

“I’m not biting anyone.” 

“By making a beta you’d be giving power to the Nemeton and thus power to Stiles.” He said standing from his desk with his coffee cup. “Think about it. I’m getting coffee want a cup?” 

******************************************************************

Chris Argent is mad. He’s lost. He’s confused. He’s angry. He’s disgusted with his family. He’s questioning everything he’s been taught. He’s driving twenty miles over the limit in a school zone at 6am. He’s not surprised when the police cruiser pulls him over. 

“Good morning.” He says rolling down the window of his large SUV as he’s trying to dig out his id.

“Morn’ do you know why I pulled you over?” The young Deputy asks.

“Speeding in a school zone.”

“No, because your daughter asked the Sheriff to arrest you. I need a reason why?” Parrish asks taking the id with a slight smile. 

That’s when the realization hits him that this might be his only chance to speak to the Sheriff. “I have a weapon on my person but I’ve lost my conceal carry permit.” He pulls the paper from the wallet and tosses it in the backseat. 

“That works. Please step out of the car sir.” Parrish ordered. When he put the cuffs on Chis he turned his head to see the SUV that had been following them.

*********************************************

Victoria watched from a distance. Gerard had her follow him knowing that he’d find a way to the talk to the Sheriff. She cursed him as she saw the Deputy pull him over then arrested him. 

“Gerard.” She spoke into her phone with venom in her veins. “We have a problem.”

“What has my bleeding heart, good for nothing son of mine done now?”

“He got himself arrested.”

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it.” He says and hangs up.


	8. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the Sheriff station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finely was able to finish this chapter. Enjoy.

About twenty minutes after Parrish left Tara, another Deputy, knocks on the Sheriff’s door. “Sir, we found Stiles jeep.”

“Where?”

“In the mall parking lot, on fire.” She carefully related the news knowing just what that jeep meant to both men. “The fire department is still put it out but we caught the teenagers who started it. They are being booked now.”

The Sheriff makes his way over the holding cell. You could hear Jackson, Danny and Matt yelling at each other it sounded like Danny and Matt were gaging up on Jackson. 

“This was your idea Jackson.” Danny yelled. “You and your stupid vendetta.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you two.” Matt said taking a seat on the bench.

“It’s all Stilinski’s fault.” Jackson spit.

“Care to explain?” The Sheriff asked but all three just closed up. “Jackson, your uncle will be here soon. Danny we are still trying to get a hold of you grandma and Matt your sister is currently being notified.” He stepped closer to the cell. “That jeep you torched belonged to my late wife, Stiles’ mother, I have half a mind to let him deal with you because boys you truly fucked up.” As he turns to leave he sees Danny’s eyes flashed bright orange for the briefest second. 

************************************

Laura had to admit the sight of Chris Argent being perp walked into the Sheriff’s station gave her a smile. As far as she knew the hunter hasn’t done any harm to her family but at the same time he didn’t do anything to stop the rest of his family. However it wasn’t he isn’t the Argent she would of liked to seen in cuff or burned at the stake like the witch she is. That fantasy is left for Kate Argent.  
It took Derek six months after the fire to admit to her just exactly his part in everything. When he told her that Kate took advantage of him they both cried. She knew she had failed as sister and as an Alpha. That’s when she vowed to never make a beta, to never have a pack. She didn’t want to fail again but she has failed. Its been eight years of hiding. Eight years living in fear. Eight years to long. Chris would talk even if it meant getting her hands dirty. She had to her brother back. 

***************************

Chris walks silently thru the station. He recognizes Laura Hale standing by a desk. The look on her face is shear hatred. He knew she blamed his family for the fire that killed her family. After recent events he wondered how much of that is true. He’s hunted and killed over the years. His father called it weakness if he felt guilt in ridding he world of monsters. He did/dose feel guilt and that’s why he’s going to talk. He expected to be ushered into and interrogation room instead of the holding cell with three teenagers. 

Chris watches the clock on the wall outside the cell tick over to 7am. Then the whole building it engulfed in darkness. Gerard is here. 

“Get down!” He yells to the boys as the room is riddled with bullets. “Stay down.” He reaches for the gun in his belt only to find it missing. 

“Danny what the hell are you doing?” Jackson yells at this friend who is the only one standing his eyes glowing fuchsia.

“Those bullets are full of wolfbane.” Chris tells Danny who realizes that this man on the floor knows about the supernatural. 

“Good thing I’m not a werewolf. “ He reaches from the cell door and pushes the bars apart as if they are made of rubber. “Jackson, Matt stay here.” Danny steps out of the cell as the emergency lights kick in. 

In the dim light Chris can make out claws and his beta form takes over. His skin shifts as he removes his jeans then a long scaly deep green tail emerges with thin jagged spikes. He removes his t-shirt and the scales climb up his back as more spikes fan out of his spine dragging your eyes up ward to his neck where like a giant collar like that of a Komodo dragon unfolds.

“He’s a dragon.” Chris whispers knowing just how dangerous this creature is in front of him.

He turns one last time to the trio in the cell and hisses as if to say yes then bolts out of the room.

Cautiously the trio follows. From deep in the building, possibly the bull pen an Alpha growl shakes him from his thoughts. He cautiously follows Danny down the hallway past two men dressed in heavy military tactical gear, both dead judging by the deep gashes to their throats. 

The bull pen is a sight. Laura has shifted to full wolf, a man is on fire but not getting burned and Danny is still in beta snarling and hissing at Gerard. Three deputies are huddled in a corner bleeding from bullet wounds. Five men flank Gerard each with a weapon’s laser sight trained on them.  
The Sheriff stands between the Hellhound and the Alpha with his weapon pointed at Gerard’s head. Danny is behind the Sheriff waiting to strike. Chris takes his place next to the flaming Deputy. 

“Christopher I’m disappointed in you. Siding with these monsters.”

“The only monster here is you.” He spits with hatred in his voice. “What do you want?”

“This was to be your rescue, but I see it turned into your execution.” He fires a shot and the hellhound steps in front of Chris absorbing, rather burning up the bullet as it hit his skin.

The whole bull pen erupts into a hail of bullets. The humans go diving for cover. Jackson and Matt ended up running back to the jail cell while the Sheriff and Chris take cover under a joining desk. 

“Wish I had a gun.” Chris mumbles over the roars, growls and howls coming over their shoulders. 

“Here.” A gun is slid over to him by one of the injured deputies. “Kill that SOB.”

Chris checks the weapon and peaks over the desk only to see Gerard holding his gun next to Allison’s temple. A young Latino boy is being restrained by two armed men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, and Kudo's welcomed.


	9. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is evil, Laura dose the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two more chapters to go. I think.

Kate grinned sadistically at the trembling werewolf in front of her, throwing another blade at his exposed skin. The poison laced blade grazed his neck, just below his chin. Kate’s psychotic smile grew and she chuckled menacingly as Derek growled in pain. 

“What’s wrong Derek? After all this time we’ve been playing together I thought by now you would know how this game is played.” Kate’s voice was filled with venom like a snake. 

Another knife grazed Derek’s neck, mirroring the one prior. Derek let out a pained grunting sounds that were like a melody to Kate. They reminded her of the naïve teen she had tricked and taken advantage of years ago. This thought caused her to burst out laughing, taunting Derek with her toxic voice.

“You were so weak back then. So trusting. Pathetic. I wish you could of heard there screams as they burned. Your Alpha, bitch of a mother had the nerve to try and form a peace treaty with hunters.” Derek’s eyes were filled with a combination of anger, helplessness, and overall pain. Kate could see this, and enjoyed every bit of it. “Daddy was right, men are so weak, they would do anything for a pretty face like mine.” Her evil sadistic laugh drenched the room in the scent of hate. “I can’t wait till Daddy let me kill you. Until then, my pet, lets see how loud you can scream.” 

**************************

“Gerard, she’s your granddaughter!” Chris yelled taking a tentative step towards his daughter. 

“Daddy.” Allison chocked out. “Grandpa?”

“Let her go!” The Sheriff aimed his gun at Gerard’s head. 

“You came here for something. Not just me. You wouldn’t risk an attack in broad day light.”

“You always were the smart one Chis but you lacked the balls to do what necessary. See, in order to rid the world of another Nemeton I need a mage and the book. I have a spark but not the mage. In order to turn a spark into a mage the Nemeton requires a sacrifice, a pack.” Gerard looks at two of his men dragging Jackson and Matt back out. 

“Get the fuck off of me.” Jackson squirms trying to fight the guy twice his size holding him. 

“Three are needed for a pack.” Gerard said. Then looked at the men holding Jackson and Scott. They both swiftly pulled a knife and jammed it into the teenagers abdomen then dropped them. “That’s two and the one in the corner makes three.” He looked at the tall black man holding his side. “I trust you know what to do Laura.” He yanked on her arm dragged Allison out of the building followed by the six hired muscle. 

*****************************************

Laura pulled back her beta shift and watched as the Sheriff ran to one of the boys and Chris to the other. She never wanted beta’s but she couldn’t let them die. If she turned these three, one hand she’s giving into Gerard’s plan the other hand she would be giving power back to the Nemeton thus to Stiles. Where ever he is maybe it would be enough to save Derek. She listened to their heartbeats. Scott was the strongest, he’d be able to turn. Then the boy next to Chris and last the young man in the corner. 

“Your Laura Hale. The Alpha. Stiles told me about you. He didn’t tell me about getting stabbed. He said I would have a life or death choice to make. I chose life.” Scott said holding out his arm. “Do it.” 

Laura let her eyes blead red and her fangs drop letting as she pulled the young man’s arm into her mouth and bit down. As she released his arm he fell into the Sheriff’s embrace then moved to the next.

A young tan skinned boy was holding the young blonds head as Chris applied pressure. She got a whiff of the young man’s scent noting traces of pineapple and sugarcane. “His name is Jackson Whittemore.” The boy said choking back tears. “I’m Danny Mahealani.”

It didn’t escape her that Chris flinched at the name, Whittemore, but he didn’t stop pushing on his wound. “I’m Laura Hale.” Again she let her eyes blead red and her fangs descend as Jackson’s arm was offered. 

She moved to the last injured man. Parrish was supporting his head as a young blond woman as holding his sided. “I’m Erica Reyes.” She said trembling. “That’s my boyfriend Boyd. We were just trying to do the right thing. See he found a gun last night.” She was in tears, her whole body shook as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. 

“She’s epilepsy.” Boyd managed to whisper thru a mouth full of blood as he passed out. 

Laura reacted grabbing Boyd’s arm and then Erica’s arm. When she let go of them she fell back as the bonds started to form overwhelming her system. Her last thoughts before she blacked out were a warning from her mother. ‘Never turn more then one at a time.’ She understood why. This morning she had one beta and now potentially she had five. 

*****************************

In the bunker Stiles was awoken by a surge in strength, of power, of rebirth. He lifted his head showing his blazing purple eyes. He called forth from the earth willing the ground to shake with such force to crack the cement wall of the cell. He pulled on the chains as the cracks grew and the bonds that held him broke. Before he fell to the hard cement floor he hovered inches from the ground manipulating gravity. 

He could here two women scream, yelling at each other as they braced from the earthquake. He held out his hand and willed the door loose from the cinder blocks that held it in place. He pushed the air around him into a mini tornado forcing the door open. 

“Release him.” Stile order calling forth an orb of fire as he floated thru the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is brought to you by my favorite beta, my daughter, with a little help from her Alpha. (She's only seen the first episode of Teen Wolf.) 
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments and Kudos welcomed.


	10. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argents down and Hale's rise.

Laura awoke to her newly formed/created/turned pack scattered over the couches and chairs in the Stalinski’s living room. She took a few deep breaths feeling the pack bonds form was overwhelming and making her dizzy she decided against standing up. 

“Take it easy.” Parrish said helping her sit up as Chris was handing her a glass of water.

“Its not poisoned.” He pointed to the young sleeping beta’s. “I thought it wise to trap them in Mountain Ash until you woke up.”  
The house shook violently, outside the windows trees shook a loud crack rang thru as the large evergreen fell in the Preserve beyond the fence. 

“Earthquake.” Parrish yelled over the rumble as he braced himself against the entertainment center. “I got to call this in.” 

“What the fuck was that?” Jackson was the first to wake.

“Stiles.” Danny said stepping into the circle and sitting on the arm of the couch next to his best friend. “He’s a mage now.”

“A mage?”

“Yeah and you’re a werewolf and I’m a draconian. Oh and the deputy in there is a hellhound.” He pointed to Parrish in the kitchen on the phone.

“Draconian, which race?” Chis asked

“My parents were both killed by hunters.” He glared at Chris. “So for now that’s all you get.” He stomps off out of the room towards the front door.

“While this is all fascinating, can someone tell me what the fuck happened and were the fuck am I!?” Jackson snapped, his eyes bleeding gold and claws attempting to grow.

“Well, Jackson.” Laura stood at the edge of the circle that was surrounding the couch where all four of her new beta’s were resting. “The first thing you should know is my name is Laura Hale and I’m your Alpha.” Her eyes bled red, claws extended and face contorted into the beta shift. “I shaved you life and the lives of everyone on this couch buy giving you the bite. All four of you are werewolves, like me. Now, sit down and shut up!” She used her Alpha commanding voice on him. 

“According to John, the Sheriff the preliminary epicenter of the quake is about half a mile from the Hale house. 

“Fuck! Ok. I have an idea where they might be. Chris your with me, mainly because it your fucked up family doing this and I don’t trust you around them. Danny and Jordan keep an eye on them.” Laura ordered taking charge of the situation like a real Alpha.   
***********************************

“I said release him.” Stiles ordered again hovering inches from the cement floor.

Kate just laughed like it was the funniest thing she ever heard. “Or, what?” 

“Kate,” Victoria said grabbing her arm and trying to nudge her up the stairs. “Gerard screwed up. He said ‘after a few hours hanging his spark will die out then we will be in control.’” She quoted “Dose this look like control?”

“I really want to know what book he’s been reading because his information is as accurate as a tabloid. Now you two sit down.” Stiles twisted his wrist then pointed to them. They were sucked down to the cold hard cement like the gravity around them was twenty times more powerful. “Derek. You alive over there?” Stiles asked wafting towards him. Derek just grunted. 

Derek had multiple gashes dripping black blood on his neck, arm and legs, but he was still alive. Stiles pulled on the wolfbane ropes freeing in him from the poison then turned his focus to the electricity flowing in him. Stiles had and idea. He pulled off the wires and tossing them to the floor. They landed next to the large metal table that Derek was tied to a few days ago. He looked to the small hole in the ceiling of his cell, the water hose was still poking out. 

“What are you going to do to us?” Kate asked tying to move. 

“Unlike you I’m going to give you a fighting chance.” Stiles said releasing the final chain around Derek. He caught all 240lbs of werewolf muscle. “Can you walk big guy?”

Derek blinked a few times and took a deep breath. His eyes were still glassed over and his wounds oozed black goo. He reached behind him and braced himself against the wall then slowly made his way to the exit. “I can make it.” 

“Now, ladies, and I use that term loosely. Basic science lesson. Water and electricity don’t mix. I wouldn’t move it I were you.” Stiles says as a slow river of water is flooding the room all except the small circle they are sitting in. “Thank you for you hospitality I couldn’t have ascend without you.” He flips them off and races after Derek who has managed to make it half way up the stairs. 

All the strength the Nemeton flooded thru his body the last few days is drained the moment the sun shines on his face. He can see in the distance a fully shifted wolf and two SUV’s racing on an over grown road towards them. For a moment Stiles panics then he realizes on of the SUV’s is his dad’s cruiser. 

Derek and Stiles lower them selves to the forest floor and wait for their rescue. “Thanks.” Derek squeaks out fighting to remain conscious. 

The ground rumbles with an aftershock and the doorway to the bunker caves in. Faintly they can hear screams but make no effort to move. Derek glares at Stiles. “That one I didn’t do.”

Laura arrives first and shifts naked in front of her bother but he isn’t bothered by it as they reach for each other hugging and scenting. Next the police cruiser parks and John runs over to Stiles sliding on the ground and pulls him into a tight hug. “Dad. I need food, a shower and three days rest then I’ll be fine.” Stiles pulls away from his father.

Chris stands at the opening of the bunker and rubs his jaw. The entrance is blocked, trapping his family alive or dead that’s the question. 

The damage from the earthquake was minimal and only amounted to a few broken windows and one crack in the road near the cemetery. Back home the four betas are waking up and judging from the shouting match in the living room Stiles is surprised that the neighbors haven’t called the cops. Stiles just ignores them and pulls Derek with him up stairs to a shower. The next few months are going to be taxing on the new Hale pack but for now they are safe and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this a series. I want to do more with this story and felt it's a good place to stop. Also, I have a few ideas on how to continue this story. Yes, there are loose ends. We will get to them in the next series.   
> Hope you've enjoyed it so far. As always Comments, question and kudo's welcomed. 
> 
> (Give me a few weeks to work on the next season.)

**Author's Note:**

> More tags and ratings will be added when the story evolves. I'll update when I have the next chapter(s) done. I tend to like short chapters around 1000 words so, the wont get much longer then this.  
> As always suggestions and comments are welcome.  
> ***We are all stories in the end, so make it up as you go but always write your own.***


End file.
